1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image sensor, and in particular to an image sensor having a filter unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a digital camera utilizes an image sensor to sense light and generate an image signal, and thus a picture taken by the digital camera can be generated according to the image signal.
With the development of digital cameras, a high quality of image signals is requested. The quality of image signals is important, especially when the digital camera is used in a low-luminance environment.
Although image sensors have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects. Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a solution for improving image sensors.